


意外惊喜

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 桑光 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: CP：桑克瑞德X私设光（乙女向，除成熟体型外无其他具体外貌种族设定）流水账文笔，人物为5.0后，无逻辑&OOC，满篇都是私设，洁党绕路
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	意外惊喜

光之战士作为大英雄在艾欧泽亚备受敬仰，同时在成为英雄的路上树敌不少，所以当收这封没有署名的信件时，她拿不准这封信是恶作剧还是恐吓。  
信上说她的“仰慕者”在英雄的公寓为她准备了绝对会令她惊掉下巴的“礼物”，那么这份“礼物”到底是什么呢？  
光警惕地打开公寓门。屋内乍看一切如常，然而还未走到床边光就看到床上鼓起很大一坨，显然被子底下有什么东西。  
光把武器握在手里，小心地揭开被子一角，随后现场表演了一个目瞪口呆。  
被子下面是桑克瑞德。不过单是桑克瑞德本人这并不能让光震惊成这样，准确说，是昏迷不醒·一丝不挂·被红色丝带打包成礼品样的桑克瑞德。  
这……果真是令她惊掉下巴的“礼物”。  
光连忙把被子丢下，随后意识到手上还拿着武器，轻手轻脚地把武器放到一边。这显然是恶作剧，而且一定是跟他俩熟识的人做的，因为知道她曾经和桑克瑞德有肉体关系的人并不多。那时光刚被招进拂晓不久，桑克瑞德帅气的长相很对她胃口，便经常在他眼皮子底下晃悠。桑克瑞德当时虽然对灰头土脸的光兴趣不大，不过送上门来的肉不吃白不吃，两人便成了炮友。后来发生很多事，两人默契地中断了这段关系，直到来到第一世界。光不是那种随心所欲的人，却也不会委屈自己的欲望。桑克瑞德比过去更有魅力，光便开始琢磨怎么再把他搞上床。她还在考虑怎么开口，就有人十分贴心地把桑克瑞德打包送到了她的床上，倒是省去不少麻烦。  
光深吸了口气再次掀开被子，趁着被捆着的人还没醒仔细欣赏一番，越看越觉得这事儿干得相当漂亮。绑他的人手艺很不错，审美相当棒，鲜艳的丝带把桑克瑞德的好皮囊捆出了一种淫而不糜的美感。比起单纯光裸的身躯，这种想要让人随意甚至粗暴对待他而对方反抗不了的感觉……光注意到连他尚在沉睡的性器上都被细心地打了个蝴蝶结，不由咽了口口水。  
光犹豫了几秒后，轻轻拍了拍白发男人的脸颊。  
“桑克瑞德，醒醒。”  
光叫了他好几声，桑克瑞德先是皱了皱眉头，然后费力地睁开眼睛。  
“光？这是……”  
桑克瑞德没说完，准备坐起来的他发现自己的处境不妙，被绑得连翻身都做不到。  
“不是我，我不知道是谁做的。”光缓慢地说，“我收到一封匿名信，说是有‘惊喜’给我，回来一看居然是你。”  
“……我被偷袭。”桑克瑞德呻吟到，“有人从背后给我来了一下。”  
“很痛吗？”光连忙去摸他的后脑。银白色的发丝下的确鼓了一个包，没有流血。  
桑克瑞德在被碰到的时候从牙缝儿里吸了口气。  
“不太严重。”光给他读了个治愈术消肿，“有什么头绪吗？”  
“没有。”桑克瑞德回答，“你呢？”  
光摇摇头。  
“我一定会查出来是谁做的。”桑克瑞德说，“劳驾，帮我解开。”  
光没动。桑克瑞德疑惑地抬眼，两人四目相对，光的脸在对上他的目光后立刻开始发红，却没有移开视线。  
桑克瑞德皱起眉头。他没忘自己和光有过一段愉快的肉体关系，是他教会了青涩的光如何享受鱼水之欢。他知道光很喜欢他，但光是一个很独立的女人，从来没有对他表露过情感上的依赖。抛开肉体关系，光本人是他值得付出性命去保护的同伴，长久以来的相处让他十分钦佩、尊敬这位任劳任怨的大英雄。和光一起缠绵的经历遥远得像是上辈子发生过的事，此时光灼热的目光令桑克瑞德不由自主地勃起了，然后他发现就连那种地方都被绑着，正在抬头的分身被束缚，和他本人一样动弹不得。  
“……”桑克瑞德感觉一口气憋在胸口，既难堪又愤怒，一时间说不出话来。  
“我都快忘了你的裸体是什么模样。”光说着在床边坐下，“似乎更结实了？”  
光伸手触碰桑克瑞德锁骨处的绳结上，指尖顺着丝带缓慢地向下移动。  
“我们可以等会儿再叙旧。”桑克瑞德说，扭动身体尝试挣脱丝带的束缚，“绑得真紧。”  
“别动。”光把桑克瑞德缚在身前的双手推到他头顶，手指在他的胸腹上游移，揪起一个绳结后松手，丝带和结同时啪地弹在男人结实的腹肌上。  
“你不觉得这很有趣吗？”光歪着头问。  
“如果被绑着的人是你，那的确很有趣。”桑克瑞德冷着脸说，“别闹，先帮我解开，等会你想怎么玩我都满足你。”  
“我可不是你的乖女儿，桑克瑞德爸爸。”光笑着说，捏住桑克瑞德的下巴强迫他仰起头，“满足我以后，我会考虑要不要放开你。”  
桑克瑞德一脸难以置信：“你认真的吗？”  
“我当然是认真的。”  
桑克瑞德瞪着她，抿起嘴唇。  
两人互相瞪了一会儿，光松开他的下巴。  
“你实在不愿意就算了。”光耸了耸肩膀。毕竟这种事两厢情愿才算情趣，如果桑克瑞德不同意，她不会强迫他，只是会有些失望。  
桑克瑞德依然盯着她，过了一会儿才移开眼睛。  
“……请你至少解开下面那根带子。”  
光眼睛一亮：“是这里吗？”  
她故意握住半勃的分身。  
白发男人点了点头。  
光假装没看到，抚摸那可怜的小东西：“没听到回答？难道不是？”  
“……是。”人为刀俎我为鱼肉，桑克瑞德不得不丢下男人的尊严，屈辱地承认了。  
光被他逗乐，去解那个绑得很好看的蝴蝶结。然而这个结的绑法光从未见过，努力了好半天也没有进展，桑克瑞德的分身反倒在她的摆弄下越发精神，完全立了起来。  
“你是故意的吗？”桑克瑞德忍不住问，丝带勒得他很难受，他有点担心再这么折腾下去自己得废了。  
“没有。这个结到底是怎么绑的，居然这么紧。”光发愁地嘀咕，最后还是放弃了，从兜里摸出一把只有手掌长的又窄又薄的小刀。  
桑克瑞德紧张地盯着那把刀。  
“别紧张，不会伤到你。”光安慰道，小刀在指尖转了一圈，随后手起刀落，丝带被整齐地切断，被绑着的分身毫发无损。  
光把小刀放到一边，桑克瑞德才松了口气。  
光饱含歉意地俯下身子用唇舌去安抚受到惊吓的分身。她刚才也有点紧张，桑克瑞德要是真废了，那可是她的过失。分身在她的舔弄下居然又胀大一圈，和印象中一样依然尺寸可观。  
桑克瑞德注视着光的动作，想起光一塌糊涂的口活儿。光以前并不喜欢帮他用嘴解决，然而此时穿戴整齐的她正在娴熟地舔弄他的分身，还时不时瞟他一眼，比他记忆中的那个女人老练得多。看来在他不知道的时候，光从其他人身上学到不少东西。桑克瑞德无法控制自己不去想象光在别人身下娇喘呻吟的模样，并且惊讶地发现自己居然有点在意光在谁身上学会的口交。他并没有为此感到愤怒，也没有愤怒的理由。光是自由的，尽管他们可以互相交托性命，可她的私生活如何与他无关。  
分身上传来的快感和被束缚的身体提醒了他现在的处境，桑克瑞德在心里自嘲地笑了一声，闭上眼睛。  
光没注意到桑克瑞德的眼神，她正努力将粗长的肉柱吞入口中。这并不容易，已经完全耸立的分身灼热且坚硬，几乎填满她的口腔，光试了几次都只能吞到一半。舌尖尝到前液的苦味，光便不再去尝试将它吞咽得更深，直起身来准备脱衣服。  
发现白发的男人闭着眼睛，光便去戳他的脸：“喂，我技术有那么差吗？睡着了？”  
“没有。”桑克瑞德看着她的目光有点复杂，迟疑了一下后问，“谁教你的？”  
“什么？”光开始脱衣服。  
“……你刚才很熟练，谁教的？”  
光正在解衬衫的扣子，听到桑克瑞德的问题愣了一下，有点惊讶地转过头：“你很在意？”  
“有点好奇。”桑克瑞德没有躲开视线。  
光打量了他的目光几秒，摇了摇头没有回答。桑克瑞德意识到光并不想谈论这个话题，识趣地没有追问。  
脱掉最后一件衣物后光爬上床，面对着桑克瑞德跨到他身上。她没有急着骑上去，用下体湿漉漉的缝隙磨蹭他的分身，用目光舔舐身下的男人。  
被绑着的桑克瑞德既不紧张也不羞涩，坦然地随便她看，还故意偏过头露出侧颈的线条和深红的纹身，琥珀色的眼瞳里没有一丝惧意，反倒装满了挑逗的意味。在床上桑克瑞德总是掌握主动的那个人，即使被限制活动，他也不打算任由光的摆布。  
白发男人的眼神令光的下体窜起一股热流，温热的体液从缝隙中渗出，沾在茎头上。光舔了舔嘴唇，这个男人实在太过美味，令她几乎要抑制不住想要对他施虐的欲望。光用小腹贴住桑克瑞德的分身，弯下腰伸出双手捏住他的乳头玩弄。光手下毫不留情，褐色的乳尖很快被她碾按得肿起，透出一丝鲜艳的血色。  
桑克瑞德很轻地吸了口气。被一脸无辜的光欺负虽然超出他的认知，却还蛮有趣的。  
“你怕疼？”光问。  
“不怕。”桑克瑞德回答，“不过我希望你玩点别的，再玩就射了。”  
“那可不行。”光说，松开红肿的乳头，握住紧贴着下体的分身，对准穴口慢慢坐下去。身体被打开时有一些酸痛，足够多的爱液使肉柱十分顺利地侵入深处。光缓慢地一坐到底，被填满带来的愉悦令她发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“喜欢吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“当然。”光答非所问，“把你绑起来这个主意太棒了！如果你查出来是谁做的，请务必告诉我。”  
“我不赞同。”桑克瑞德反对，“另外我问的不是这个。”  
“亲爱的桑克瑞德。”光俯下身吻了吻他的唇，还不忘按住他放在头顶的双手，“我很喜欢。别把手放下来，我会想把你绑在床头上。”  
桑克瑞德眯起眼睛，光响亮地亲了他一口，坐直身体开始扭动腰肢。光的身体完美无瑕，两个水滴般的乳房随着她的动作起起伏伏，这是桑克瑞德非常喜欢的光景。他当然不会把光的威胁当回事，手腕虽然被绑在一起，但肩膀和手指还可以自由活动。桑克瑞德伸手去触碰光的身体。  
光略微皱起眉头噘起嘴，仿佛他是个不乖的小孩。  
“帮我解开吧，太不方便了。”桑克瑞德说。  
光立刻驳回：“不行，你会报复我的。”  
“我不会。”桑克瑞德嘴上说得十分诚恳，手指却按到光的阴蒂上，令她忍不住夹起双腿。  
“啊！老实一点。”光抓住那两只不听话的手，重新把它们摁回对方头顶，“别急，让我再爽一会儿。”  
桑克瑞德无奈地举着双手由她摆弄自己。不得不说光主动的样子十分诱人，她的体内又紧又热，每一次进入柔软的穴肉都十分妥帖地包裹着他，单从感受上来说确实无与伦比。  
光在桑克瑞德身上骑了十来分钟，身下的男人始终硬得像根铁棍，一点要射的意思都没有，而她在不断累积的快感中到达第一次高潮。  
“……你不是说快射了吗？怎么还这么硬？”回过神来的光把手撑在桑克瑞德脑袋两侧，轻轻喘着气。  
“没有你的同意，我怎么敢？”桑克瑞德从鼻子里发出闷笑，“爽了吗？”  
“还行。”光趴倒在他身上，枕在他锁骨上，懒洋洋地回答，“感觉没过瘾。”  
“给我个为你服务的机会。”桑克瑞德柔声说，“现在可以松开我了吧？”  
光抬起头，佯装思考。  
桑克瑞德对她露出微笑。  
光感到胸口被什么东西击中。虽然是已经看惯了的脸，可自己还是对他的笑容没有抵抗力。  
“好吧，那你可要好好为我服务。”光说，伸手摸到刚才用过的小刀，挑断捆着桑克瑞德手腕的丝带。  
双手终于获得自由，桑克瑞德摸了摸手腕，吻一下光的唇角，从她手里拿过小刀，把压着自己的人掀到一边，坐起来挑断捆绑自己躯干和腿脚的丝带。  
被推开的光看着他迫不及待地摆脱那些丝带的束缚，发出遗憾的轻叹。  
桑克瑞德假装没听见，把断掉的丝带全数丢到地上，将小刀放到床边的桌子上，站起来背对着光伸了个懒腰。  
“喂，说好的服务我呢？”光拖着尾音问，眼睛还在他的腰窝上。  
“我没打算食言。”桑克瑞德舒展完身体后转回身，居高临下地看着光，“准备好了吗？”  
“你说呢？啊！”光反问，伸脚去蹭他，猝不及防被桑克瑞德抓住脚踝拉到他身前。  
桑克瑞德分开她的腿，握着分身在她的阴蒂上蹭来蹭去。  
光的身体微颤起来，连忙夹起双腿阻止他，被对方抢先一步把她的一条腿架在肩上，而对方坚硬的分身还在她的阴蒂上顶弄。  
“别这么干……快停下。”光颤声说。  
“有趣吗？”桑克瑞德盯着她问，看不出喜怒。  
“还说你不会报复我！”光嗔怒道。  
“那我换个问题。”白发男人依然在湿漉漉的花穴外磨蹭，“想要吗？”  
“……想要。”光瞪他一眼，诚实地回答，“快进来！”  
白发男人轻笑一声，分开两片花唇，把分身缓慢推进水光滟潋的蜜穴中满满抽动。  
光在他顶到最深处的时候张开嘴吸了口气，下体被填满带来的满足感让她觉得非常舒服。  
桑克瑞德见光已经进入状态，说了声：“我开动了。”随后大力抽插起来。  
主动进攻的桑克瑞德和记忆中一样轻易就能调动她的兴致，光在疾风骤雨般的抽插中不自觉地呻吟起来。粗大的分身不断挤压着花穴内的嫩肉，囊袋拍在又圆又白的臀上发出啪啪的响声，和抽插时花穴发出的水声混在一处。桑克瑞德十分卖力，身体力行地满足光想要再度攀上快感顶峰的欲望。光丰满的乳胸在他的撞击下像活的一样不断晃动，他便伸出一只手抓住光一边的乳房揉捏。白皙柔软的乳肉从指缝中浅浅溢出，即使张大手掌完全握不住那团触感极好的软物。光有些失神地微张着嘴，虽然她的眉是皱着的，但桑克瑞德知道光正处在性爱带来的愉悦之中，这正是他想看到的光景。  
光觉得自己像一条处在惊涛骇浪中的小船，在桑克瑞德掀起的快感波涛中上下起伏，几乎要迷失在令人窒息的愉悦之中。她没注意到自己发出的声音有多大，在一浪接着一浪席卷而来的快感中寻找那双琥珀色的眼睛。桑克瑞德的唇抿着，无论是他努力的表情还是多了几条伤疤的躯体都令光心驰神怡。她想要吻他，想让他进得更深，想接受他的一切，想与他融为一体。  
桑克瑞德看懂了光的眼神，停下来喘息着与她接吻。光的身体让他很受用，柔软的花穴、乳胸和双唇都十分美味。  
两人吻了一会儿，光用两条长腿缠住桑克瑞德的腰，搂着他的脖子舔吮他的耳垂，在他耳边低语。  
“不要停，用力一些……全给我……我想要你射进来。”  
桑克瑞德照做了。光在高潮再次到来的时候死死地搂住怀里的人，全身紧绷，几乎被极致的快感卷走意识。她感受到对方的体液在自己的身体里流淌，听到男人粗重的喘息，片刻后被他沉重的身躯压在床上。光伸手轻抚他的银发，两人都没有说话，等待高潮的余韵慢慢消散。  
“过瘾了吗？”桑克瑞德问，嗓音慵懒发沙，令光心头发痒。  
“过瘾。”光满足地说，“不过你才射了一次……”  
桑克瑞德挑起一根眉毛：“不够吗？”  
光没回答他的问题，弯起嘴角在他屁股上拍了一下：“你还行吗？”  
桑克瑞德也翘起唇，从鼻子里哼了一声。只有光敢质疑他，而他的回答当然是没问题。  
很快，光就为她的挑衅付出代价。在接下来的时间里，她被毫不客气的桑克瑞德翻来覆去地折腾，直到两腿发软承认被满足了，桑克瑞德才放过她。  
和光做爱着实是个体力活，不过桑克瑞德没有立刻睡着。光十分满足地窝在他怀里，双腿之间还夹着他的一条腿，轻轻挠着他搭在她小腹上的手背。  
“我能像以前一样经常来找你吗？”光柔声问。  
桑克瑞德睁轻轻抚摸光的脸颊，把一绺乱发拨到一边：“你缺人陪？”  
“不缺，但长得帅还技术好的可没几个。”光大大方方地说，“这方面可没几个比得上你。”  
桑克瑞德有点惊讶地眨了眨眼：“对我的评价这么高？这可是我的荣幸。”他吻了吻光，“当然可以，随时恭候。”  
“太好啦。”光开心地说，“我可是想跟你上床想了好几天呢。”  
“为什么不直接跟我说？”  
光咯咯地笑起来：“你成天围着琳，琳又那么可爱，我怎么好意思和她抢爸爸。”  
桑克瑞德皱了皱眉，刮了一下光的鼻子：“我可没你这样的女儿。”  
“呜……被嫌弃了！”光嘟起嘴。  
“别闹了。”桑克瑞德息事宁人地说，拍了一下光的屁股，“我怎么会嫌弃你。”  
“那再让我绑一次怎么样？”  
“不行。”桑克瑞德断然拒绝。  
“只绑手。”  
“也不行。”  
“那我让你绑一次怎么样？”光问。  
“好主意。”桑克瑞德说，“不过你不打算查查今天这事是谁干的？”  
“不。”光往他身边蹭了蹭，闭上眼睛，“这已经不重要了，我不在乎是谁干的，能给你下黑手的人可不多，肯定是自己人开的玩笑……”  
桑克瑞德有些无奈，还想说点什么，却发现光已经闭上眼睛准备睡了。  
“既然你这么说，那我就不追究了。”他给两人拉好被子，在光的额上印上一个吻，“晚安。”


End file.
